Le mauvais choix
by Supersalee
Summary: Il existe un univers où le docteur est devenu fou et dangereux. Après avoir traversé la barrière entre les univers, il cherche le bon docteur pour le faire disparaître...
1. Le choix d'un seigneur du temps

Cet épisode prend place dans la cinquième saison, après « Vincent and the Doctor ». Dans mes fanfics, elle arrive après « Hors du temps ». L'épisode « Hors du temps » introduit le vilain de cette épisode et il y a des spoilers important de « Hors du temps » à la fin de cette épisode.

11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11 – 11

Selon la théorie, les mondes parallèles sont créés par des choix, des options alternatives qui n'ont pas été prises dans notre monde, mais dans d'autres réalités. À chaque choix, deux routes s'ouvrent devant soi et chaque route continuent d'exister. Peu importe le choix pris, il reste toujours le choix qui aurait pu être pris. Toutes les décisions et les indécisions existent donc quoi qu'il advienne : personne ne peut échapper à un choix.

C'est encore plus vrai quand on est un Seigneur du temps. Car dans tous les mondes alternatifs, un Seigneur du temps a un grand pouvoir sur le temps, sur les passages entre les mondes alternatifs, parallèles et sur l'histoire des mondes. Toutes les options qu'un seigneur du temps a eut, existent dans les autres mondes et un mauvais choix peut créer le chaos dans tous les mondes.

Le docteur ne l'ignorait pas lorsque, par compassion, il avait prit la pire décision de sa vie.

Tout ça avait commencé bien avant les événements de Mars (réf. Épisode spéciale 2009 La conquête de Mars attention spoilers). Cette étincelle rebelle avait pris naissance lors du grand incendie de Rome, quand, accidentellement, il avait donné à Néron l'idée d'incendier la ville. Sur le coup, il s'était amusé d'avoir ainsi fait parti de l'histoire, mais il était jeune, seulement 300 ans. Il y avait repensé plus tard, non sans une certaine honte (réf. The romans, premier docteur).

C'est bien là que ça avait commencé, mais il y avait eut bien d'autres erreurs, biens d'autres choix difficiles et bien d'autres morts, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à un autre terrible choix : Gallifrey ou le reste du monde.

Mais par le reste du monde, il faut comprendre que pour le docteur, le choix était : Gallifrey ou la Terre. Et il avait choisi la Terre, au détriment de son peuple. Parce qu'il avait donné depuis longtemps son cœur à ce monde plus jeune, mais moins contrôlant que celui des Seigneurs du temps.

Le choix le plus terrible restait celui de détruire Pompéï pour sauver la Terre (Réf. La chute de Pompéï). Il se rappelait encore ce jour terrible et les visages horrifiés de ses habitants alors que Donna le suppliait de les sauver, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

Puis, il s'était retrouvé sur Mars et tout avait basculé. Cette mission sur Mars et son terrible dénouement était un point fixe dans le temps, il n'avait pas le droit de le changer, mais alors que les humains se faisaient attraper un par un, il n'a pas pu continuer de suivre cette règle. Il était le dernier des seigneurs du temps, donc il était le vainqueur de la guerre du temps. Il était le seigneur du temps victorieux! Cette pensée lui donna un tel sentiment de puissance, que tout à coup, il cru qu'il n'avait plus à suivre les règles. Il pouvait modeler le temps à son goût. Il était le Seigneur du temps victorieux!

Dans un autre monde, un choix avait été fait qui l'aurait ramener sur la bonne voix. Une femme, le capitaine Brook ,celle qui aurait du mourir, mais qui avait survécu, se serait sacrifiée pour ramener l'histoire sur la bonne voix et ceci aurait mit fin à cette folie : pas de seigneur du temps victorieux.

Dans son monde, cette femme n'avait pas fait ce choix et le seigneur du temps victorieux avait poursuivit sa route fier de sa nouvelle voie à suivre.


	2. 2015

Mary se tenait droite devant le miroir. Son uniforme lui allait à ravir, du moins, selon sa mère. Mary ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Cet ennuyeux collège et cet affreux uniforme gris étaient deux choses que Mary avaient en horreur. Pour ses parents, il était normal qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille reçoive une bonne éducation si elle voulait trouver un bon parti et faire un bon mariage.

- C'est idiot, dit-elle au miroir.

Pour Mary, ses parents étaient stupides et démodés. Les bons partis, les bons mariages, c'était pour le dix-neuvième siècle. Bon sang, on était en 1914 ! Le vingtième siècle était l'ère de la modernité. L'époque de la bienséance et du petit doigt en l'air était définitivement passée.

- Un jour, pensa-t-elle tout haut, en regardant son reflet…

Mais comment expliquer ça à ses aristocrates de parents ? Partis de Londres depuis cinq ans, ils vivaient maintenant à Chicago et fréquentaient, au dire de sa mère, la bonne société. Mais pour Mary, Chicago était avant tout une ville nouvelle avec de plus en plus de voitures, de téléphones et de cinémas : une ville du vingtième siècle et plein de gens plus intéressants que le club des petits doigts en l'air de ses parents.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait devant le miroir, elle réalisa qu'il était tard, il serait temps de retirer ce stupide uniforme et d'aller au lit. La lampe à l'huile posée sur sa table de nuit commença à clignoter. Il manquait d'huile et ses parents ne se décidaient toujours pas convertit la maison à l'électricité.

Elle sentit un courant d'air frais : pourtant, elle avait fermé la fenêtre. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait fillette cachée derrière le rideau de sa fenêtre dans le miroir, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas derrière le rideau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

Elle entendit un craquement et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Elle avança à pas de loup vers la fenêtre pour la fermer. Quelqu'un de robuste l'attrapa par le bras et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le regard de la fillette se reflétant dans l'éclat d'une lame qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Dans le parc verdoyant, de petits écureuils faisaient la course dans les arbres pendant que des enfants pédalaient sur la piste cyclable. Au loin, un guitariste et un joueur de tam-tam jouaient pour égayer quelques passant. Près d'un bassin, un vieil homme jetait des bouts de pains à des canards gourmands.

Une petite cabine bleue se matérialisa près de l'allée. Un couple de piéton l'évitèrent et poursuivirent leur marche sans la remarquer.

La porte du Tardis s'ouvrit devant le docteur et Amy.

- Où sommes-nous demanda-t-elle ?

Apparemment, le docteur semblait l'ignorer.

- Dans un parc au milieu d'une ville.

Il remarqua un garçon avec un I-Pod.

- Vingt et unième siècle, pas de doute.

- Ce n'est pas Londres en tout cas. Sommes-nous aux États-Unis ?

Le docteur fit quelques pas et remarqua un vieux journal coincé entre les planches d'un banc de parc.

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à être fixé.

Il prit le journal et le regarda.

- Hum… Montréal. Ça aurait pu être pire.

- Quelle année, l'interrogea Amy ?

- 2015. C'est une bonne année.

- Ha oui, il se passe quoi en 2015 ?

Il lui lança le journal.

- Regardez par vous-mêmes.

En gros titre sur la page couverture, on pouvait voir : « Crime sordide : une troisième victime du tueur en série nommé le briseur de miroir »

Amy parcouru rapidement l'article des yeux, puis, elle lut un extrait tout haut.

- Comme d'habitude, le meurtrier a tué une jeune fille et a ensuite brisé son miroir. Il s'agit de la troisième victime à Montréal, mais ce type de crime a été répertorié à Toronto, l'année passé, à New York, il y a 5 ans et à Chicago dans les années 90. La police n'écarte pas la thèse qu'il puisse s'agir d'un imitateur.

Elle leva un regard chargé de reproche au docteur.

- Ne sommes-nous pas sensés s'occuper de menace extra-terrestre et de truc du genre ? Depuis quand faites-vous des enquêtes policières ?

- Depuis jamais… sauf quand les policières sont aussi charmantes, ajouta-t-il en se levant, avisant une jeune policière rodant autour du Tardis.

La jeune femme, vêtue d'un uniforme de la police provinciale, examinait la cabine en prenant des notes. Le docteur s'avança sans s'annoncer, il observa la scène avec curiosité avant que la jeune femme ne le remarque.

- C'est à vous cet… objet ?

Visiblement offensé par l'emploie du mot « objet » pour décrire son Tardis, le docteur opina d'un grognement.

- Ça contrevient à la charte de la langue française. Le texte doit être bilingue et le français doit avoir prédominance sur l'anglais.

Amy s'approcha de l'étrange duo.

- J'espère que ce grand nigaud ne vous cause pas trop de problème, heu...

Amy tendit l'œil vers le badge de la policière.

- … agent J. Tessier.

- Pas trop, dit l'agent, se montrant plus amicale. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, on dirait.

- J., c'est pour quoi, coupa le docteur ?

- Josianne, répondit la policière. Mais on m'appelle Joe.

- Vraiment, s'exclama joyeusement le seigneur du temps ! J'ai déjà eut une amie qu'on appelait ainsi, mais ce n'était pas Josianne, c'était… en fait j'ai oublié, mais Jo lui allait très bien. C'est un très bon diminutif. Bravo ! Au fait, il faut que je vous explique, poursuivit le docteur en sautant du coq à l'âne. Cet… objet provient d'une collection, c'est une cabine de police, comme il s'en faisait à Londres dans les années 50. Il y avait beaucoup de policiers à pied dans la ville et quand ils arrêtaient un individu, ils l'enfermaient dans la boîte et le téléphone sur le côté servait à appeler des secours.

- Et que fait cette cabine en plein milieu du parc Lafontaine ?

Sur le moment, le docteur fut prit de cours, Amy lui sauva la mise.

- Ceci est un cadeau de la ville de Londres à la ville de Montréal. Il ne reste qu'à installer la plaque commémorative…

- … laquelle traduira le texte qui est resté en anglais par soucis d'authenticité, conclus le Galifrérien.

- Et vous avez une autorisation ?

Le docteur plongea la main dans la poche de son veston pour en ressortir le papier psychique qu'il brandit à la policière. Elle prit quelques notes sur son carnet.

- Merci et bienvenue au Canada, docteur Smith.

Elle lui rendit le papier et s'éloigna.

- Bizarre, dit-il.

- Ouais, bizarre cette loi sur la langue d'affichage.

- Non, Amy, je ne parle pas de ça ! Comment ça se fait que le filtre de perception du Tardis n'ait pas fonctionné sur cette policière ?

- Elle l'a peut-être regardé avec le coin de son œil, osa-t-elle, se rappelant la pièce cachée de sa maison (réf. Saison 5 The eleventh hour).

- Ho ! Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi si vous ne le savez pas, s'impatienta le docteur. Venez !

Il reprit le journal sur le banc de parc.

- Allons visiter la scène du dernier crime. Selon le journal, ça s'est produit dans une résidence d'étudiants près de l'Université de Montréal.


	3. Tour de garde

Joe quitta le parc pour se rendre à sa voiture. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à s'intéresser à cette boîte bleue dans le parc : cela ne faisait pas partie de son secteur. On aurait dit qu'une petite voix l'y avait poussée.

Comme à son habitude, elle risqua un dernier regard à son rétroviseur pour s'examiner et elle se dirigea vers le campus de l'université. Elle devait surveiller une scène de crime et empêcher quiconque d'y entrer. Les enquêteurs avaient déjà passé la pièce au peigne fin, mais ils comptaient revenir sur les lieux sous peu. Elle devait relever un collègue qui avait fait le piquet toute la nuit. La journée ne s'annonçait pas très intéressante.

C'était un jeune policier, nouveau dans le métier. Il semblait fatiguée par cette nuit ennuyeuse et content d'être relevé. Il détala avec à peine un « bonne journée ». Elle se plaça près de la porte recouverte de scellés et attendit. Son attente ne fut pas longue, bientôt, un bruit de pas la surpris. La chambre était au bout du couloir : il n'y avait pas de doute, quelqu'un venait dans sa direction.

Sur le moment, elle espéra que ce n'était que l'enquêteur qui revenait examiner les lieux plus tôt que prévus, mais sa petite voix intérieure la prévint qu'un criminel revenait souvent sur la scène du crime. Elle se leva, détacha l'étui de son pistolet, juste au cas. Deux silhouettes apparurent bientôt au bout du corridor, celle d'un homme de grande taille et d'une femme de taille moyenne. Ils avançaient vers elle quand elle reconnut cet étrange docteur du parc Lafontaine.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Docteur… Smith, c'est ça ?

- Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez seulement docteur.

- Vous m'avez suivi ?

- Non, en fait, je…

Il hésita un court instant.

- Je suis envoyé par les services secrets britanniques pour enquêter sur plusieurs morts suspectes qui semble au départ, le fait d'un meurtrier en série, sont en fait des crimes de natures… politiques. La boîte de police, dans le parc, c'était ma couverture.

Il lui tendit le papier psychique. Elle le prit avec méfiance.

- C'est le même papier que tout à l'heure.

- Non, ça c'est mon badge, regardez.

Elle l'ouvrit, soupçonneuse.

- Mais, il n'y a rien sur votre papier. Vous vous moquez de moi.

Il reprit le papier, éberlué.

- Vous êtes incroyables ! Les filtres de perception n'ont pas d'effet sur vous et vous avez dominé le papier psychique.

Il la fixa intensément dans les yeux.

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc, Joe Tessier ?


	4. L'inspecteur Forget

Le regard inquisiteur de cet étrange docteur ainsi que ses manières bizarres inquiétèrent encore plus la jeune policière. Elle posa la main sur son arme, mais n'osait le sortir, toujours intriguée.

- Ha ! Vous voilà, s'exclama une autre voix venant du fond du corridor !

Elle reconnut l'inspecteur Forget, chargé de l'enquête, un homme grisonnant, âgé dans la quarantaine, grand et maigrelet. Il affichait en tout temps une assurance et une force de caractère hors du commun. Elle en avait fait depuis longtemps son modèle, puis son mentor. Elle espérait un jour être transféré à la criminalité et suivre ses traces.

- Ha, Joe, je vois que vous avez rencontré le docteur.

- Heu… vous… vous le connaissez ?

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le stationnement. Il m'a montré son badge : tout est en règle.

- Mais… il n'en a p…

Mais l'inspecteur ne l'écoutait plus.

- Venez, docteur, et dites-moi si ça ressemble à ce que vous avez vu à Londres.

Il retira les scellés et ouvrit la porte. Les trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Joe se posta dans le cadre de la porte, résolue à garder un œil sur cet imposteur.

La pièce avait été nettoyée. Il ne restait que les meubles et une trace de craie indiquant l'emplacement du corps. Des fragments du miroir cassés restaient accrochés à un vieux cadre et des chandelles avaient été réparties à différents endroits dans la pièce. Elles étaient maintenant toutes consumées. Le docteur s'approcha et examina avec attention ce qui restait du miroir pendant que l'inspecteur lui parlait.

- Le corps a été trouvé à minuit trente par sa colocataire qui revenait d'une fête. Elle ne présentait pas de blessures particulières sauf celles infligées par les débris du miroir. Rien qui aurait pu la tuer.

- Vous dites que le miroir lui a explosé dessus ?

- C'est ce que la scène nous fait penser, mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est une mise en scène. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'explosif.

Le docteur se tourna vers le plancher. Le corps de la victime n'était plus là, mais le contour de son corps avait été dessiné à la craie. Il se pencha vers le corps imaginaire et resta un moment à le regarder. Puis, se relevant, il retourna vers le miroir. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et le fit vibrer devant un éclat de miroir.

- C'est mauvais, dit-il finalement en se tournant vers Amy et l'inspecteur. Très mauvais !

L'inspecteur parut perplexe.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui est mauvais ?

- Il me faut un miroir, poursuivit le docteur, un qui soit intact.

- Vous ne pensez pas attirer le meurtrier avec un miroir, s'étonna l'inspecteur.

- La meurtrière, corrigea le docteur. Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent, ajouta-t-il.

Le docteur ne semblait pas remarquer la méfiance de la policière et le scepticisme de l'inspecteur, Amy savait que le moment était bien choisi pour intervenir. Elle avait plus de facilité à convaincre les autres que ce cher docteur.

- Il veut faire une genre de reconstitution du crime, expliqua-t-elle à l'inspecteur.

- Ho ! Je comprends, de façon à s'expliquer mieux la fixation du meurtrier…

- Ou de la meurtrière, l'interrompit l'Écossaise.

- Ou de la meurtrière, concéda-t-il. Donc, de façon à mieux s'expliquer sa fixation pour les miroirs.

- En quelque sorte.

L'inspecteur se tourna vers la policière.

- Trouvez-moi un miroir, Joe.

Joe hésita, elle n'était toujours pas convaincue du bien fondé de la requête du docteur.

- C'est un ordre, ajouta l'inspecteur.

Elle soupira et s'en alla frapper à une chambre voisine, à la recherche de l'objet demandé.


	5. Les mots magiques

Elle était tapie dans le miroir. Elle n'était qu'un reflet, rien de plus. Elle était l'ombre d'une vie et pourtant, elle vivait. Elle était affamée et en colère. Elle était deux : deux devenues une à la suite d'un étrange accident. Bien qu'il lui soit étrangement familier, elle ne reconnaissait pas le visage de l'homme de l'autre côté du miroir, mais elle reconnaissait sa nature : c'était un seigneur du temps, et comme il n'en restait qu'un, ça ne pouvait être que le docteur.

Elle le voyait avec son nouveau visage plus long, plus anguleux, ses cheveux plus fournis. Il regardait attentivement le miroir. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : pouvoir lui parler. Pour ça, il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il dise les mots qui réveilleraient cette nouvelle force en elle, les mots qui lui donneraient le pouvoir de rejoindre le monde réel mais qui n'étaient pas assez fort pour lui faire quitter celui des ombres.

Cependant, il se contenait de regarder le miroir stupidement. Ignorait-il donc les mots, lui qui savait tant de choses ?

- Il existe une façon de réveiller l'énergie latente réfléchie par le miroir, l'entendit-elle prononcer. Ces énergies sont présentes partout, mais elles n'ont pas de substance. Un miroir peut les réfléchir, mais pas les réveiller. Il faut quelque chose pour les réveiller, un genre de mot de passe, par exemple. Un mot, une résonance préétablie par une entité. Ces sonorités réveillent ces énergies.

Il approchait du but, mais il ignorait les mots. Pauvre docteur ! Quelqu'un parla, mais il n'était pas face au miroir, alors elle ne l'entendit pas.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Amy, répondit le seigneur du temps, c'est trop simple. Et après tout ce n'est qu'un mythe.

L'autre personne parla encore, le docteur s'impatienta.

- C'est sur que ça expliquerait les chandelles, admit le docteur.

Il attendit encore que l'autre personne ait finit de parler.

- Okay ! Okay ! Je vais essayer, mais creusez-vous un peu mieux les méninges. Ça m'étonnerait que ça marche !

Il prit une grande respiration et regarda le miroir fixement. Elle sut qu'il allait prononcer les bons mots. Elle s'en délectait déjà.

- Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Joe trouvait cela de plus en plus ridicule. La jeune femme rousse qui semblait avoir un peu plus de bon sens que son compagnon, venait d'émettre la théorie le plus ridicule qu'elle aie entendue, théorie indigne d'une enquête policière. Selon elle, la victime aurait invoqué Bloody Mary devant son miroir. C'était un mythe stupide que reprennent allègrement les films d'horreurs ou des jeunes filles se lançaient le défie de dire 3 fois Bloody Mary devant un miroir et quand elle le faisait elle se faisait attaquer par une apparition sortie du miroir. Mais le plus ridicule était que le docteur se soit quand même prêté à cette farce. Comme si ça allait les mener quelque part.

Elle pensait que l'inspecteur allait enfin intervenir quand le docteur se plaça devant le miroir et prononça distinctement « Bloody Mary » trois fois.

Mais, la suite des événements donna tord à la Montréalaise. Le visage d'une jeune femme blonde se matérialisa dans le miroir, elle portait un uniforme gris taché de sang et elle tenait un ballon gonflé à l'hélium dans la main. Elle hurla en levant son bras vers le docteur, sa main sortit du miroir.

L'inspecteur fit un pas vers le miroir et Joe sortie son arme.

- N'approchez pas, murmura le docteur, fixant toujours le miroir.

À ce moment la main fantomatique se fondit en lumière qui enveloppa le Gallifréyen. Il s'écroula au sol en convulsant. Défiant son ordre, Amy se précipita sur lui et tenta de le réveiller. Joe rangea son arme et approcha aussi.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse le réveiller, dit-elle, il faut attendre que ça passe.

- Et si ça ne passe jamais, se choqua-t-elle.

Joe se leva pour demander des instruction à son supérieur, elle lui trouva un air abasourdi alors qu'il fixait le miroir avec étonnement.

Elle leva les yeux vers le miroir. Dans le miroir, on pouvait voir le reflet du docteur, comme s'il n'était jamais tombé, il parlait, mais on n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Au loin, on voyait la forme d'une fillette dans le même uniforme gris souillé de sang.


	6. L'enfant de sang

Le docteur dévisageait l'étrange jeune fille. Il était dans la même pièce mais seul avec la fillette. Cette dernière ne semblait pas réellement là, elle était presque translucide. Dans le miroir, cependant, il voyait Amy, Joe et l'inspecteur qui le fixaient avec étonnement. Il se tourna vers l'enfant.

- Comment avez-vous pu sortir du miroir ? J'avais figé votre image dans le miroir, il n'y avait aucune chance que vous puissiez avoir la moindre prise sur le monde réel. (référence saison 3 : La famille de sang; Smith, la montre et le docteur)

- Ne le savez-vous pas ? Pourtant, c'est votre œuvre.

Le docteur réfléchit une fraction de seconde, puis, il prit un air outragé.

- Moi ? Je vous aurais donné l'opportunité d'attaquer ces jeunes filles ! Je ne vous crois pas. Vous mentez.

- Vous êtes venus et vous avez ouvert une fenêtre, une toute petite fenêtre vers le monde réel. Juste assez grande pour me permettre de communiquer avec une personne de mon choix, rien de plus.

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel.

- Vous aviez votre tête d'avant, précisa-t-elle, la même que celle que vous aviez quand vous m'avez enfermée.

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel, répéta le docteur.

- Vous étiez plus vieux, avec beaucoup de cheveux blancs.

Il trouva le détail trop curieux pour avoir été inventé.

- Je n'avais pas de cheveux blancs quand je me suis régénéré. C'est très étrange. Qui avez-vous choisi communiquer ?

La fillette reprit l'image de la blonde adolescente.

- Je suis Mary Fisher, lui apprit-elle. L'enfant de sang m'a choisie comme amie. Je lui parlais par le miroir. Je lui confiais tout. Elle était là, la nuit où il est venu. Elle était là quand il m'a poignardé.

L'adolescente redevint la fillette.

- J'ai forcé la fenêtre que vous aviez ouverte pour moi et j'ai essayé d'y faire entrer Mary. Je voulais la sauver.

L'image de la fillette se métamorphosa à nouveau en adolescente.

- Nous sommes devenues une personne : l'enfant de sang et Mary. Nous sommes devenues Mary de sang : Bloody Mary.

Le docteur fixa l'apparition avec stupeur.

- Cela n'aurait pas du se produire. Si une fenêtre a été ouverte dans ce monde, elle n'aurait pas dû être forcée. Bloody Mary, tu es une abomination. Tu te nourris de l'énergie des vivants. Tu les vides de leur substance jusqu'à leur mort. Pourquoi ?

- Je veux sortir. Je veux vivre à nouveau. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une ombre dans le monde des ombres. L'énergie vitale de ces jeunes filles nous éveille à la vie, mais aucune d'elle ne fut assez puissante pour nous faire sortir. Par contre, celle d'un Seigneur du temps…

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Joe était restée prostrée devant le miroir pendant toute la conversation silencieuse du docteur et de l'apparition. Cependant le reflet de Bloody Mary avançait maintenant vers le docteur de façon menaçante et le miroir vibrait dangereusement. Joe sortit son arme et pointa le miroir. Amy, qui remarqua le geste, se leva subitement.

- Ne faites pas ça.

- Si nous ne faisons rien, il est mort.

- Les miroirs ont tous étés brisés et les victimes sont toutes mortes. Il ne faut pas le briser !

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit Joe en baissant l'arme vers le docteur.

- Non, cria Amy !

Joe tira.


	7. Réveil brutal

Pendant ce temps, Bloody Mary avançait vers le docteur. Ses mains touchèrent ses tempes et il sentait ses forces le quitter.

- Je peux vous aider, négocia le docteur. Laissez-moi partir et je vous aiderai…

- C'est vous qui m'avez enfermée !

- Vous avez tué plein de gens, je n'avais pas le choix. Mais je vois que vous avez changé, vous avez voulu sauver Mary. C'était un beau geste de votre part. Après cela, votre fusion avec Mary vous a rendu folle, je peux vous aider !

- Je ne vous crois pas, dit elle en frappant du pied comme une enfant gâté. Puis son expression changea. Non ! Ne partez pas !

Tout s'évanouit soudainement, le docteur se réveilla avec un énorme mal de crâne. Il était étendu sur le plancher et Amy, agenouillée près de lui, semblait très en colère. Elle lançait des regards furieux à la policière.

- Ouille ! J'ai mal partout. Comment avez-vous…

Il essaya de se lever.

- Restez allongé un instant, ordonna Joe, je vous ai électrocutés avec mon pistolet Taser.

- Vous avez quoi !

- J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, répliqua Amy toujours en colère.

- Non ! Amy ! C'était une très bonne idée. Ça a court-circuité mon cerveau un court moment et le lien s'est brisé. Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je serais mort… comment avez vous pu penser à ça ?

Joe hésita.

- J'ai… je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

- Excellent, reprit le docteur en se relevant ! Bonne initiative ! Bravo !

Il ôta sa veste et la jeta sur le miroir.

- Que faites-vous, demanda l'inspecteur qui avait observé toute la scène sans dire un mot ?

- Je me suis libéré d'elle, mais j'ai prononcé les mots. Elle est toujours éveillée, aux aguets derrière cette glace. Il faut couper le contact visuel. Je dois l'emmener au Tardis et fermer cette fenêtre. Venez, Amy !

Il quitta précipitamment la pièce.

- Au revoir, risqua Amy avant de le rejoindre précipitamment.

Joe resta seule avec son supérieur. Ce dernier semblait dérouté, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

- Au moins, ça va mettre fin à cette série de meurtre, tenta-t-elle.

- Ouais, soupira-t-il. Mais je dois fermer l'enquête et comment je vais expliquer ça ?

Joe jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et repensa à tout ce qui s'était produit : le docteur, Bloody Mary et l'étrange scène du miroir. Ça ne pouvait pas s'être produit devant ses yeux.

- Allez-y, dit soudain l'inspecteur.

- Aller où ?

- Courez-lui après, vous en mourrez d'envie.

- Mais je dois reprendre mon poste.

- C'est un ordre agent Tessier. Courez-lui après pour vous assurer que la meurtrière a bien été maîtrisée.

Elle lança un petit sourire au vieux limier et elle se précipita vers l'extérieur.


	8. Plus grand à l'intérieur

Quand la policière arriva dans la rue, elle ne vit ni le docteur ni Amy : ils étaient déjà loin. Elle se lança dans sa voiture. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où le docteur habitait, le seul autre lieu connu où ce dernier pouvait se trouver était au parc Lafontaine, près de cette boîte bleue qui enfreignait outrageusement la loi 101.

Le parc était tout près. Le docteur et sa compagne avait eut le temps d'y retourner à pied. Joe supposait que leur véhicule était tout près, elle devait donc se rendre près de la cabine pour voir si elle les apercevrait avant qu'ils ne partent.

Quand elle arrivat au parc, elle les vit qui se dirigeaient tout droit vers la cabine. Elle se lança à leur poursuite. Quelques promeneurs la regardèrent courir avec curiosité puis reprirent leur marche. Elle atteint la boîte bleue essoufflée, alors que la porte se refermait derrière Amy.

Elle ne se posa pas la question à savoir pourquoi ils étaient entrés tous les deux dans cette boîte, elle fonça à l'intérieur avant que le porte ne se referme.

Puis, ce fut le choc. Il lui semblait avoir contourné l'arrière de la cabine avant d'entrer et là, tout était trop grand. Elle venait de passer dans une pièce spacieuse et futuriste, avec une console au milieu, des rampes et des escaliers tout autours. Le docteur se trouvait au fond, le dos tourné, il avait placé le miroir sur un socle et avait envoyé un genre de rayon lumineux dans glace. La surface miroitante semblait absorber le rayon plutôt que le réfléchir.

Amy, encore tout près de la porte, venait de l'apercevoir.

- Heu… docteur !

- Pas maintenant Amy, je dois refermer la fenêtre subspaciale avant qu'un autre idiot n'ait l'idée d'invoquer Bloody Mary.

- Mais…

- Pas le temps. Allez sur internet et trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur une adolescente nommée Mary Fisher qui aurait été assassinée après 1913.

- Mais docteur?

- Amy, nous n'avons pas le temps.

Avec un petit haussement d'épaule vers Joe, Amy s'en alla à la console et commença la recherche. Abandonnée à elle même, Joe resta figée, tentant toujours de digérer ce nouvel environnement.

Le docteur décrocha le miroir et le rangea. Il fit ensuite volte-face vers la console et se mit à tourner des boutons et à tirer des manivelles sans toutefois apercevoir Joe, toujours en état de choc.

- Ça y est, j'ai trouvé, s'exclama Amy. Elle a été assassinée à Chicago le 12 août 1914, le tueur n'a jamais été retrouvé.

- Juste un an plus tard : il n'a pas perdu de temps. La fenêtre a du être ouverte à Chicago, la même année. Je sais, je vais programmer une destination en juin 1914 et nous aviserons.

Il commença à manipuler un levier et tira un autre bouton.

- Mais, docteur, protesta Amy.

- Un moment…

Il tira un autre levier et la console s'activa.

- Je voulais seulement vous signaler que l'agente Tessier est à bord, dit-elle rapidement avant que le docteur ne la coupe encore.

Le docteur se tourna vers Joe et la fixa avec étonnement, puis il revint vers Amy.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant! Nous venons de décoller.

- Heu, hésita finalement la policière. Je voulais m'assurer que la… suspecte était bel et bien maîtrisée. Maintenant, je vais y aller. Elle recula vers la porte.

- Non ! N'ouvrez pas !

Elle entrouvrit la porte et faillit être aspirée par le vortex dans lequel la boîte bleue semblait tomber. Le docteur l'attrapa par l'épaule, la ramena à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Il retourna vers la console, tira un levier et une secousse les jeta tous par terre.

- Ça y est, dit-il, nous avons atterri.

Il avança vers Joe et lui désigna la porte.

- Vous d'abord.

- Non, balbutia-t-elle encore ébranlée. Je préférerais que ce soit vous.

Le docteur ouvrit la porte devant une ruelle sombre et peu invitante.

- Vous voyez, dit-il, il n'y a pas de danger.

- Qui êtes-vous, explosa enfin Joe ? Comment sommes-nous arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce plus grand à l'intérieur ?

- Je suis le docteur. Nous avons voyagé dans le temps. Et le Tardis, cette cabine, est une machine à voyager dans le temps plutôt pratique, elle se range partout et il y a beaucoup de place à l'intérieur.

- D'accord, dit Joe, étonnamment calme, une machine à voyager dans le temps… Bien sur ! Ça explique tout. Où sommes nous et… quand sommes nous ? Et que faisons-nous ici ?

- On ne vous a jamais dit que vous souffriez de déformation professionnelle, se moqua le docteur, vous posez beaucoup trop de questions. Mais puisque vous semblez si bien prendre les choses : nous sommes à Chicago, en 1914. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un dangereux individu. Il a donnée la possibilité à l'enfant de sang du miroir de communiquer avec Mary Fisher, ce qui a créé la personnalité de Bloody Mary avec les conséquence que nous connaissons. Il faut le retrouver et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse pire.

Joe s'adaptait vite aux situations nouvelles, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisit cette carrière. Elle commençait donc à se faire à l'idée du voyage dans le temps et de ce qui va avec, l'idée de pourchasser un dangereux suspect l'attirait aussi.

- Je peux vous aider dans votre poursuite, après tout, c'est mon métier.

- Vous pouvez nous accompagner, si vous le voulez, mais ne vous attendez pas à le retrouver facilement, ni à le maîtriser avec votre ridicule fusil électrique. Il est très dangereux et très intelligent. En fait, c'est le type le plus dangereux que je connaisse.

- Vous le connaissez, s'étonna Amy !

- Bien sûr puisqu'il est moi.


	9. À reculons

- Il est vous ! S'exclama Joe, vous voulez dire qu'il est comme vous.

- Non ! Non ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas ? Je suis un voyageur du temps. Il y a longtemps que je voyage dans le temps. Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible, j'ignore quoi, mais ça a créé un deuxième moi. J'ignore pourquoi ni comment c'est arrivé : il est dérangé. Il me poursuit dans le temps, il cherche à me faire du tord. J'aurais du partir à sa poursuite la première fois que j'ai pris conscience de son existence (réf. Fanfic Hors du temps). Je ne referai pas la même erreur. Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il fasse pire et croyez-moi : il est capable du pire.

- Il est vous, il est dérangé; mais vous, est-ce que vous avez toute votre tête, insista Joe ?

Le docteur regarda pensivement la jeune Montréalaise.

- Vous êtes bonnes, avoua-t-il. Je ne peux en être absolument certain, mais je crois qu'il est ce que j'aurais pu être. On porte tous en soi sa part de folie, des événements imprévus peuvent conduire au pire. J'ai plus de 900 ans et le risque grandit avec l'âge.

- Vous avez quel âge, s'étonna Joe !

- Je croyais que c'était la sagesse qui venait avec l'âge, ajouta Amy.

- Quand vous aurez mon âge, répondit le docteur d'un ton moqueur, vous apprendrez que la sagesse et la folie sont souvent proches parents. Alors, si vous voulez laisser les questions de côté, nous devons y aller.

- Aller où ?

- Mary habite par-là. Nous devons inspecter son miroir. Si l'enfant de sang a commencé à communiquer avec elle, ça devrait laisser une trace. S'il n'y a pas de trace, ça veut dire que la fenêtre n'a pas été ouverte encore et nous irons un mois dans le futur refaire la même vérification. S'il y a une trace, il faudra aller dans le passé. Nous devons trouver le moment où la fenêtre a été ouverte, des questions ?

Les deux jeunes femmes levèrent la main.

- Parfait, reprit le docteur, venez !

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Juin 2014

Chez les Fisher, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la domestique se précipita pour ouvrir, puis elle poussa un long soupire en reconnaissant le trio d'étranges individus devant la porte.

- Bonjour, commença le docteur en brandissant son papier psychique, je suis le d…

- Bien sur, docteur, dit-elle blasée, comme d'habitude… suivez-moi les miroirs sont par-là.

Le docteur regarda ses compagnes de voyages avec étonnement. Elle les guida dans la maison et s'arrêta devant chaque miroir en laissant le soin au docteur de passer son tournevis sonique sur la surface. Ils passèrent devant un salon où une adolescente jouait du piano.

- C'est Mary, demanda Amy ?

Le docteur jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle était là, concentrée sur sa partition, le visage sans expression.

- Elle a l'air de s'ennuyer, remarqua Joe.

- Décidément, vous avez un l'œil d'un fin limier : pas surprenant que vous ayez déjoué les filtres de perception du Tardis.

- Par ici, insista la femme de chambre.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Mai 2014

Chez les Fisher, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la domestique se précipita pour ouvrir, puis elle parut exaspérée en reconnaissant le trio d'étranges individus devant la porte.

- Bonjour, commença le docteur en sortant son papier psychique de la poche de son veston, je suis le docteur et…

- Encore vous, s'exclama-t-elle, combien de temps encore la ville va vous envoyer inspecter nos miroirs !

- Ho ! Heu ! Je devrai sans doute faire une dernière visite dans un mois, improvisa-t-il, mais après ça, ça m'étonnerais que vous entendiez parler de moi.

- Comment sait-elle toujours qui vous êtes, s'étonna Amy ?

- Nous reculons d'un mois à chaque visite, répondit-il, ça fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'elle nous a vus.

- Alors, inutile d'inspecter les miroirs, nous savons ce que nous allons trouver.

- Nan ! Ça paraîtrait louche.

Comme la dernière fois, la domestique les guida dans la maison et s'arrêta devant chaque miroir en laissant le soin au docteur de passer son tournevis sonique sur la surface. Ils passèrent encore devant le salon où Mary se disputait avec sa mère. Ils passèrent le plus discrètement possible. La querelle semblait porter sur le manque de modernité de la mère et le manque de manière aristocrate de la fille.

- C'est triste, commenta Joe, personne ne semble écouter ce que l'autre a à dire.

- Vous avez aussi bonne oreille, lui dit le docteur sur un ton flatteur.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Avril 2014

Chez les Fisher, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la domestique se précipita pour ouvrir, puis elle parut surprise quand elle vit le trio d'étranges individus devant la porte.

- Bonjour, commença le docteur hésitant à sortir son papier psychique de la poche de son veston, je suis le docteur, de la brigade de vérification des miroirs de la ville de Chicago.

- Bonjour, docteur, dit-elle gentiment. Nos miroirs n'ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois que vous êtes venus.

- Nous devons les inspecter à nouveau. Ils ne sont pas conformes aux standards.

- Ha ! Je comprends parfaitement. Venez, nous allons faire le tour, une fois de plus.

Comme les autres fois, la domestique les guida dans la maison et s'arrêta devant chaque miroir en laissant le soin au docteur de passer son tournevis sonique sur la surface. Ils passèrent encore devant le salon. Mary était assise avec des amies et prenaient le thé en discutant. Mary riait.

- Elle m'a l'air gentille, dit Amy. C'est dommage qu'elle devienne une meurtrière en série.

- Ce n'est pas elle, c'est l'enfant du sang. Leur personnalité vont fusionner, ça va créer une toute nouvelle personne.

- Ne pourrions nous pas empêcher cet événement de se produire, demanda Joe. Si elle ne se fait pas assassinée et si l'enfant de sang n'essaie pas de la sauver, toutes ses victimes seront à nouveaux vivantes.

- Et nous n'auront jamais eut l'idée de venir ici pour empêcher ça, alors comment se fait-il que nous aurons empêcher ça, coupa le docteur avec sévérité ? Très mauvaise idée ! Il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps. C'est une très mauvaise chose, très dangereux.

- Alors vous venez, s'impatienta la domestique !

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Mars 2014

Chez les Fisher, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, la domestique se précipita pour ouvrir devant un trio d'étranges individus devant la porte.

- Bonjour, commença le docteur sans sortir son papier psychique de la poche de son veston, je suis le docteur, de la brigade de vérification des miroirs de la ville de Chicago.

- C'est le truc le plus stupide que j'aie entendu, répondit brusquement la domestique.

Le docteur plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortie son papier psychique.

- Désolée, j'avais oublié. Voici mon autorisation. Vous reconnaîtrez le sceau officiel de la ville.

Soupçonneuse, la domestique étudia avec attention le faux document.

- Si vous n'obtempérez pas, je devrai vous faire arrêter par la policière ici présente.

- Il y a des femmes dans la police maintenant, demanda-t-elle en regardant Joe.

- Juste dans cette brigade, répondit Joe.

- Nous devons les inspecter. Certains miroirs se sont avérés dangereux et la ville a établit de nouveaux standards de sécurité.

Lassée de la discussion, la domestique accepta enfin de les faire entrer.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle. C'est par là.

Comme les autres fois, la domestique les guida dans la maison et s'arrêta devant chaque miroir en laissant le soin au docteur de passer son tournevis sonique sur la surface. Ils passèrent encore devant le salon. Mary n'y était pas. Il la trouvèrent dans sa chambre, alors que la domestique frappa à la porte pour lui demander de laisser le docteur inspecter son miroir.

Mary les laissa entrer et observa avec attention le manège du docteur. Joe remarqua que la fenêtre le la chambre était grande ouverte.

- Vous ne devriez pas laisser votre fenêtre ouverte. On peut facilement avoir accès à votre chambre de l'extérieur.

- Je croirais entendre ma mère, bougonna-t-elle.

- Joe, s'exclama le docteur d'un ton de reproche !

- Désolée, obéit la Montréalaise.

- Alors, y a-t-il un problème avec mon miroir, demanda Mary ?

- Non, tout va bien, mentit le docteur en éteignant son tournevis sonique.

- Vous ne semblez pas convaincu, poursuivit Mary.

Le docteur lui lança un regard sombre.

- Il se peut que nous repassions pour nous assurer de la conformité de votre miroir, expliqua Amy.

- Vous n'allez pas me le confisquer, reprit Mary.

- Non, conclu le docteur à contrecœur.

Il quittèrent la maison.

- Qu'y a-t-il, docteur, demanda Amy dès qu'ils furent dans la rue.

- Il est ici.

- Vous voulez dire l'autre vous ?

- Oui, il est ici, dans la même ville, à la même époque.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Dans le miroir, la fenêtre venait à peine d'être ouverte. Mary n'a pas encore parlée à l'enfant de sang. Aucune trace résiduelle du contact, mais la fenêtre, elle, était là.

- Et comment allons-nous le retrouver, demanda Joe.

- Il faut retourner au Tardis, de là je pourrai scan…

Il arrêta sa phrase nette. Le Tardis était maintenant en vue du trio et devant la cabine, quelqu'un les attendait.


	10. Le seigneur du temps victorieux

Ils avancèrent vers l'homme devant le Tardis. Ce dernier, d'âge moyen, portant un vêtement bleu, un long imperméable brun et des converses usés aux pieds. Il avait des cheveux bruns, parsemés de fils blanc et quelques rides autour des yeux. Il ne bougeait pas, le regard fixé vers le trio.

- Il ne vous ressemble pas du tout, chuchota Amy.

- Il arrive que mon apparence change complètement, expliqua-t-il brièvement. J'ai déjà été exactement comme lui, sa folie mise à part.

Puis, le docteur se tourna vers l'autre.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu t'es régénéré, s'exclama l'autre.

- Que veux-tu, poursuivit le onzième docteur ?

Mais l'autre n'écoutait pas.

- Qui s'est sacrifié, cette fois, insista-t-il ? Qui a donné sa vie pour sauver le monde ? Qui as-tu perdu encore ?

Le docteur ne répondit pas, l'autre était visiblement en colère.

- Tu es pitoyable, tu enrôles des gens, des amis dans tes aventures de fous et ils finissent tous pas y perdre.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

- J'ai raison. J'ai arrêté ces sacrifices et je compte bien te faire arrêter, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu as ouvert la fenêtre à l'enfant de sang ? Pour qu'elle tue des dizaines d'innocents ?

- Je n'ai pas tué ces gens : elle l'a fait. Je lui ai donné une opportunité, si elle ne l'a pas bien saisi, c'est son problème.

- Ha, je vois, docteur, dit lentement le docteur, tu as adopté la doctrine du « je m'en foutisme », ça fait moins mal de s'en laver les mains. Je ne te suivrai jamais dans cette voie.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, reprit-il avec le regard fou. Je ne suis plus le docteur. Je te laisse ce misérable titre… pour l'instant.

- Alors qui es-tu devenu ?

- Je suis le Victorieux. Je suis le vainqueur de la grande guerre du temps, le Seigneur du temps victorieux.

- Je me souviens de ça : le Seigneur du temps victorieux. C'était sur Mars, un moment fixe dans le temps. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me ramener sur la bonne voie. (réf. The water of Mars, épisode spéciale 2009)

Le Victorieux lançait sur le docteur un regard pétillant de rage.

- Tu en as laissé une autre se sacrifier pour toi. Tu n'apprendras donc jamais !

Il sembla remarquer Amy et Joe pour la première fois.

- Ne le suivez pas, vous allez tout perdre : votre famille, vos amis, vos souvenirs, votre raison et peut-être votre vie. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Suivez-moi à la place ! Je vous montrerai la victoire facile et non les aventures suicidaires de ce mégalomane.

- Je préfère sa façon de faire que la vôtre, s'écria Amy.

- Pauvre petite, reprit le Victorieux. Vous croyez que c'est amusant voyager avec lui. Voyez plutôt avec moi.

Sans crier gare, il agrippa Amy, appuya sur le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet et disparut avec elle.


	11. Opération de sauvetage

Le docteur faisait les cent pas dans le Tardis. Joe l'observait avec inquiétude.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Je l'ignore, dit-il exaspéré. Je n'ai aucune façon de le retracer. Et il est parti avec Amy !

Découragé, il tournait autour de la console. Parfois, sous une impulsion soudaine, il levait la main vers levier, puis se ravisait. Joe en avait assez d'attendre qu'il se décide, alors elle prit les devants.

- Il est vous… du moins, un autre vous. N'avez-vous pas une idée de ce que vous feriez ?

- Il a pris Amy pour m'attirer dans un piège. Il veut que je le suive.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez faire ?

- Bien sur ! Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas lui laisser Amy…

Il s'interrompit.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Cet autre moi a beau être devenu fou, il ne ferait pas de mal à la personne qui l'accompagne. Amy n'est pas un appas.

- Pourquoi l'avoir prise alors ?

Le docteur semblait faire un gros effort de réflexion pour comprendre le Victorieux. Puis, comme s'il venait de comprendre, il articula lentement.

- Il veut l'impressionner, lui montrer que ses méthodes sont meilleures que les miennes, puis l'obliger à faire son choix.

- Ça ne nous dit pas comment nous allons les retrouver.

- Au contraire, c'est évident ! Nous devons retourner chez vous en 2015.

Joe se gratta la tête, en tentant de comprendre comment l'année 2015 était devenu la suite logique de cet étrange raisonnement. Le Galliférien remarqua son étonnement.

- Pour amener Amy à choisir un de nous deux, il faudra que nous soyons tous les deux présents. Il sait que je vais vous ramener chez vous. Nous le retrouverons là bas.

Joe rattrapa enfin son raisonnement.

- Il le sait parce qu'Amy le sait. Je vois.

- Pas nécessairement. Il est possible que toute cette histoire avec Bloody Mary ne soit qu'un piège élaboré…

Le docteur cessa de parler et s'empressa de manipuler les nombreux boutons et leviers de la console.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Amy et le Victorieux se matérialisèrent dans la même ruelle, dans la Chicago des années 1910. Le Tardis ne s'y trouvait pas. Il faisait nuit et Amy avait de la difficulté à s'orienter dans cette ruelle peu éclairée. Le Victorieux la tenait toujours par le bras.

- Lâchez-moi, s'écria-t-elle en se dégageant.

- Je ne vous retiens pas, répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Pourquoi m'avez vous kidnappée ?

- Je ne vous ai pas kidnappé. Vous êtes libres d'aller où vous voulez.

- Où, je veux, mais pas quand je veux, c'est ça l'astuce. Si je m'en vais, je ne pourrai jamais retrouver mon époque.

- C'est ça l'astuce, confirma le Victorieux en souriant. Je vous offre un choix. Ou bien vous restez ici et espérez que votre docteur vous trouve ou bien vous venez avec moi pour que je vous montre quelque chose et je vous ramène ensuite chez vous.

Amy lu la sincérité dans les yeux du Victorieux.

- Vous voulez seulement me montrer quelque chose ! Quel genre de chose, ajouta-t-elle méfiante ?

- Nous allons simplement sauver quelques vies. Et nous ne risquerons absolument rien. Est-ce si grave ?

- Très bien, abdiqua Amy, mais si ça devient trop dingue…

- Pas de problème, coupa-t-il. C'est par ici : allons-y !

Il marchèrent jusqu'à une maison qu'Amy reconnue immédiatement pour l'avoir visitée plusieurs fois.

- C'est la maison de Mary !

- Et aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il, nous sommes le 12 août 1914.

Il fallut un moment pour qu'Amy se rappelle où elle avait vu cette date.

- C'est la nuit où Mary Fisher a été assassinée.

Pendant un cruel instant, elle craint que l'intention du victorieux soit justement d'assassiner la jeune fille et qui sait, peut-être que Amy était la prochaine. Sans crier gare, le victorieux la poussa derrière une haie. Il mit sa main dans la poche de son manteau et elle vit le reflet métallique d'un objet qu'il en sortait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant.

Il remarqua son mouvement de recul et lui montra l'objet : c'était son tournevis sonique. Elle reconnut le tournevis sonique que le docteur avait quand elle l'a rencontré, celui que le prisonnier zéro avait bousillé. Elle reconnut alors la chemise qu'il avait sous sa veste, les pantalons et les converses. Il portait ces vêtements la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

- C'est bien vous, dit-elle avec étonnement ! J'avais de la difficulté à le croire, mais c'est vraiment vous.

- Non, dit-il froidement, je ne suis plus le docteur. Ce temps est fini.

- Dommage, vous renoncez à être quelqu'un de formidable.

- Je suis plus que formidable. C'est ce que je veux vous prouver. Regardez !

Il pointa du doigt la fenêtre de la chambre de Mary, il y avait la lumière blafarde d'une lampe à l'huile. Il pointa une ombre qui marchait dans la rue, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre.

- Dans quelques minutes, cet homme va escalader la fenêtre et va assassiner Mary. C'est un crime gratuit : le premier d'un tueur en série qui n'aura jamais de suite parce qu'il va mourir dans un accident dans quelques jours.

- Un accident provoqué par vous ?

- Na ! Juste un accident. Je ne suis pas le monstre que vous croyez. Regardez bien.

Il pointa son tournevis sonique vers la fenêtre. La lumière s'éteignit. L'homme s'approchait du bord de la fenêtre. Il arrêta sa marche. Le docteur tendit à nouveau son tournevis vers la fenêtre. Amy remarqua un petit mouvement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le petit crochet pour verrouiller la fenêtre venait de se mettre en place.

- Maintenant, la fenêtre est verrouillée, expliqua le docteur.

L'homme essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre, sans succès. Il remarqua le petit crochet était en position verrouillée et se gratta la tête. Au même moment, un cri strident retentit. Mary venait d'apercevoir l'intrus par la fenêtre. Ce dernier s'enfuit en courant.

Sans faire de bruit, le victorieux reconduisit Amy dans la ruelle.

- Maintenant dites-moi, est-ce que je suis si vilain que ça ?

- Heu… vous l'avez sauvée.

- Et l'autre qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il a dit à Joe qu'il ne fallait pas sauver Mary Fisher.

- Et c'est moi le monstre ?

Amy hésita.

- Mais pourquoi avoir ouvert une fenêtre dans le miroir ?

- La petite s'ennuyait. Elle est trop dangereuse pour être libéré, mais j'ai juste voulu lui faire plaisir. Tous les prisonniers ont droit à des visites.

Amy resta pensive. Elle se méfiait toujours de cet individu, mais il ne semblait pas aussi dangereux que le docteur l'avait laissé croire. De plus, il était le docteur, enfin, un autre lui.

- Si je vous demande de me ramener au docteur, demanda-t-elle, le ferez-vous ?

- Bien sur ! Mais vous louperez le plus intéressant !

- Alors, ramenez-moi, s'exclama Amy !

- D'accord, mais avant, il y a autre chose que je dois vous montrer.

Amy soupira.

- Je le savais que vous alliez dire ça.

Le Victorieux programma la destination sur son bracelet et tendit le bras. Avec une mauvaise grâce apparente, Amy attrapa son bras.


	12. L'autre côté

Quand Josianne ouvrit la porte du Tardis, elle retrouva le parc Lafontaine et les immeubles de la ville. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Le parc était désert malgré la magnifique journée ensoleillée, même les canards semblaient avoir désertés le bassin.

- J'ai un étrange sentiment, murmura Joe.

- Moi aussi, chuchota le docteur. Ne restons pas à découvert.

Ils quittèrent le parc pour la rue la plus proche et encore là, il n'y avait rien ni personne. Aucune voiture ne circulait, aucun être humain ne marchait dans la rue, aucun bruit, sinon celui du vent se faisait entendre.

- C'est trop bizarre, s'exclama Joe !

Elle sortie son cellulaire de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

- Pas de signal, constata-t-elle.

- Avez-vous un émetteur, demanda le docteur ?

- Dans ma voiture. Elle est tout près d'ici.

Elle le guida dans une allée tout près, pour constater qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture de police.

- J'étais certaine de l'avoir garé là. Non! Mais il faut du culot pour voler une voiture de police !

Le docteur ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, il s'était soudain intéressé à une vieille chevrolet garée juste devant l'endroit où la voiture patrouille aurait dû se trouver. Joe constata, qu'il semblait plutôt fasciné par le rétroviseur la portière de la voiture.

- Joe, vous devriez regarder ça.

Il se redressa et indiqua le rétroviseur qu'il venait d'examiner. Elle se pencha pour regarder dans le miroir pendant que le docteur contournait la voiture pour examiner l'autre rétroviseur.

- Que voulez-vous que je regarde, commença-t-elle? Je ne vois que mon refl…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase. Elle venait de voir quelque chose passer derrière elle, elle se retourna, il n'y avait rien. Elle retourna au miroir et observa avec plus d'attention. Elle vit une voiture passer alors qu'il n'y avait absolument rien derrière elle. Elle se redressa.

- Je ne comprend pas : où sont les voitures?

Elle contourna la voiture, le docteur l'invita à regarder dans l'autre rétroviseur. Elle vit cette fois, des piétons déambuler sur le trottoir, visibles seulement par le miroir.

- Sont-ils tous de l'autre côté du miroir ?

- Non! D'abord, il n'y pas d'autre côté, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Mais pour reprendre votre image : ce n'est pas eux, mais nous qui sommes de l'autre côté du miroir.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Amy et le Victorieux se matérialisèrent dans le parc Lafontaine, à côté de l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le Tardis. Le Victorieux plongea la main dans une de ses nombreuses poches et en sorti un petit miroir qui tenait dans le creux de la main. Il prit sont tournevis sonique et pointa le miroir. Il fit ensuite un tour sur lui-même en regardant attentivement le miroir.

Amy l'observait, intriguée. Il lui rappelait encore plus le docteur quand il faisait ce genre de chose.

Le Victorieux arrêta alors de tourner, il fit volte-face et brandit son tournevis sonique dans le vide, puis, il exhiba une clé qu'il tendit devant lui. Amy trouvait la scène de plus en plus bizarre. La clé resta suspendu dans le vide comme si elle était plantée dans la serrure d'une porte invisible. Le seigneur du temps tourna la clé puis, en maintenant la pression sur la clé, il tira dessus, comme s'il tentait d'ouvrir une porte sans tenir la poignée. La clé traça un arc dans le vide. Le victorieux reprit la clé et fit deux pas devant lui pour se volatiliser devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

Amy hésita un instant, puis marcha dans la même direction. Elle se retrouva alors dans le Tardis. Le victorieux semblait éberlué.

- Il a tout changé, s'exclama-t-il ! Non, mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a trop de couleurs. C'est étourdissant !

- Vous n'aimez pas, s'étonna-t-elle ! Lui, il adore !

- Nouvelle figure, nouveaux goûts.

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? Et pendant que j'y pense, où est votre Tardis ?

- Il a été détruit lors du passage entre les réalités. J'ai emprunté ceci au capitaine Jack, ajouta-t-il en montrant le bracelet.

Il s'avança vers la console et commença à manipuler des leviers et des boutons.

- Que faites-vous ?

- Le Tardis est en phase, c'était comme s'il était décalé de la réalité. C'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas le voir. Je le ramène dans notre réalité.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Amy pour comprendre.

- Si le Tardis est en phase, le docteur et Joe sont aussi en phase. Si vous ramenez le Tardis, ils ne pourront pas revenir.

- Exact, répondit fièrement le victorieux, amusant, n'est-ce pas ?


	13. Pris au piège

Le docteur et Joe courraient vers le parc à toute vitesse. Le Tardis les y attendaient, ils sprintèrent vers la cabine qui se dématérialisa alors qu'ils étaient à quelques pas d'elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés.

- Est-ce un coup du Victorieux, demanda Joe ?

- Évidemment. J'aurais dû le deviner, il m'a attiré dans un piège. Il s'est servi de la fenêtre qu'il a ouverte pour l'enfant de sang pour nous faire entrer. Il veut m'emprisonner, me limiter dans mes mouvements. La première fois, il a utilisé une autre personne pour me faire prisonnier hors du temps.

- Et maintenant, que fait-on, demanda Joe.

Le docteur ne répondait pas, il fixait intensément un point derrière celle-ci. Elle se retourna pour voir une petite fille qui venait vers eux tenant un ballon dans la main.

- Je savais que vous viendriez, dit la fillette.

Le docteur ne répondit pas, il regardait fixement la fillette, attendant la suite.

- Et comment pouvais-tu le savoir, demanda enfin Joe impatiente ?

- Il me l'a dit quand il a ouvert la fenêtre.

- Le Victorieux, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

- Il a dit qu'il voulait prendre votre place, votre Tardis et votre compagne pour recommencer.

- Recommencer quoi ?

- Il ne l'a pas dit.

- Où est Bloody Mary, réalisa soudain Joe ? Cette fillette ne ressemble pas à l'adolescente que nous avons vue dans le miroir.

- Ça c'est une excellente question. Enfant de sang, tu n'es pas contaminé par la présence de Mary Fisher, comment cela se fait-il ?

- Mary est morte, dit l'enfant de sang, il y a 12 ans. Je suis maintenant en contact avec sa petite-fille.

- Elle n'a pas été assassinée en 1914, réalisa-t-il. Il a changé l'histoire !

- Et alors, demanda Joe, toutes les victimes de Bloody Mary ont survécu, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Le docteur semblait pourtant s'énerver de plus en plus.

- Il le sait pourtant. Il est très dangereux de ne pas respecter certaines règles quand on voyage dans le temps. Il le sait ! À moins que…

L'enfant de sang s'approcha du docteur pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Joe lui trouva un air inquiétant

- Heu ! Docteur ?

- Pas maintenant, je dois découvrir ce qu'il cherche à faire.

- Mais…

Il posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui demander le silence et continuait de réfléchir tout haut. La policière posa alors son doigt sur la bouche du seigneur du temps pour mettre fin à ses réflexions et lui pointa l'enfant du sang, maintenant à quelques pas du docteur les mains tendues vers lui comme si elle cherchait à lui prendre quelque chose. Le docteur repoussa le doigt de Joe.

- Savez-vous à quoi je réfléchis maintenant ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Courrez !


	14. Un monde d'illusions

Amy était en colère. Elle n'aurait pas du suivre le Victorieux. L'année 1914 n'était pas si terrible au côté de l'idée de suivre ce fou. Il lui avait mentit. Son intention n'avait jamais été de la ramener au docteur et maintenant, le Galliférien et la policière étaient prisonniers. Et quelques part, elle se sentait responsable de leur sort.

- Je ne vous suivrez plus, cria-t-elle au docteur. Je m'en vais.

Mais le victorieux avait déjà poussé un levier de la console et l'élément central avait commencé à s'activer. Amy comprit que le Tardis était en route.

- Il est trop tard pour vous en aller, Amy Pond.

Amy ne se rappelait pas lui avoir donné son nom. Elle comprit qu'il devait préparer son enlèvement depuis longtemps.

- Où m'emmenez-vous, dit-elle sèchement ?

- Vous allez adorer, s'exclament-il en souriant !

Il revient à la console et activa quelques contrôles de plus.

- Allez-y, dit-il visiblement satisfait. Vous allez adorer cet endroit.

Elle hésitait à ouvrir la porte.

- Allons, ne craignez rien, c'est un endroit génial !

Elle poussa la porte et fit quelques pas. L'endroit était effectivement génial : une île paradisiaque, couverte de palmier et encerclée d'une mer d'un bleu indigo. Il ne manquait que les meubles en bambous et on se serait cru sur l'île de Gilligan.

Amy fit quelque pas dans le sable chaud.

- C'est magnifique, mais que voulez faire ici ? Il n'y a personne.

- Ça c'est ce que vous croyez, ajouta le docteur alors qu'il se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Regardez la mer. Ne voyez vous pas un grand voilier au loin.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la plage en plissant les yeux.

- Je ne voix rien, avoua-t-elle. À quelle époque…

Elle entendit soudain un bruit qu'elle reconnaissait trop bien : le Tardis qui décollait sans elle. Elle fit volte-face et couru vers la cabine, mais elle se dématérialisait déjà.

Folle de rage, elle ramassa une pierre qu'elle jeta à l'emplacement où il vendait de disparaître, bien inutilement.

- Ça ne sert à rien, Amy, dit une voix derrière elle, il ne reviendra pas.

Elle fit volte face vers une personne qu'elle reconnu immédiatement.

- C'est vous ! S'étonna-t-elle. Ne me dites pas qu'ils vous a eut vous aussi.

La nouvelle venue lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Ils coururent à prendre haleine au travers les rues déserte de la ville. Puis, ils arrêtèrent à un coin de rue pour reprendre leur souffle. En observant les alentours, ils constatèrent que l'enfant de sang avaient disparu.

- Elle nous retrouvera, expliqua le docteur, nous allons devoir nous déplacer.

- Mais que veut-elle ?

- La même chose que Bloody Mary : sortir d'ici. L'énergie vitale d'un Seigneur du temps lui donnerait cette chance.

- C'est après vous qu'elle en a, comprit Joe. Vous êtes un… Seigneur du temps.

- Le seul et l'unique, ajouta-t-il. Du moins, si on ne considère pas mon double démoniaque.

- Justement, d'où sort-il ce double qui ne vous ressemble même pas ?

Le docteur se redressa.

- Vous avez reprit votre souffle, nous devons bouger avant qu'elle ne nous retrouve.

Il partit dans une direction choisie au hasard, Joe le suivit.

- Marcher ne vous empêche pas de parler, maugréa la policière.

- Tout à fait d'accord, mais parlons plutôt d'une façon pour sortir d'ici.

- Sans votre vaisseau, je ne vois pas comment. Mais, c'est vous le spécialiste de ce genre de truc.

- Excellent ! Très bien, alors commençons dès maintenant. Venez !

Sans avertir, il brandit son tournevis sonique et déverrouilla la porte d'une boutique dans laquelle il s'engouffra.

- C'est une entrée par effraction, fit-elle remarquer.

- Non, pas du tout, dit-il. Ha voilà !

Il venait d'apercevoir un miroir qu'il examina sans plus attendre.

- Désolée, dit Joe en réalisant le non-sens de sa précédente remarque.

- Je sais : déformation professionnelle. Ça arrive aux meilleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais je me demandais, ajouta-t-elle sans tenir compte du commentaire. Dans le monde réel, qu'adviendra-t-il de la serrure que vous venez de forcer et de la porte que vous venez de pousser ?

- Nous sommes dans le monde réel, mais déphasé. Nous n'avons aucune prise sur la réalité. Je n'ai pas déverrouillé la porte, je vous ai seulement laissé croire que je l'avais fait.

- Et pourquoi ?

Il passa sa main au travers le mur devant une policière éberluée.

- Nous n'avons aucune prise sur la matière. Ce monde n'est qu'une image dans laquelle nous sommes enfermés.

- Mais nous n'avons pas traversé la porte, vous l'avez ouvert.

- Je voulais éviter les questions, nous manquons de temps. J'ai fait un grand geste, comme si j'ouvrais la porte et ç'a altéré votre vision de la réalité. Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir. Ce monde n'est pas la réalité, c'est un monde d'image et d'illusion.

- C'est le monde du miroir, si je comprends bien, un reflet, une image avec laquelle on peut créer des illusions.

- Exactement, dit le docteur visiblement heureux d'être compris !

Mais la nouvelle abattit la Montréalaise.

- Nous allons mourir ici, dit-elle tristement.

Le docteur retourna au miroir.

- Nous n'allons pas mourir ici, dit-il finalement et vous savez pourquoi ?

Josianne Tessier secoua la tête.

- Regardez, dit-il en pointant le miroir.

Elle s'approcha du miroir, mais au lieu de voir son reflet, elle vit celui d'une femme qui se mit à hurler en la voyant.

- Parce que, dit le docteur, ici, on a accès à tous les miroirs de la ville et donc à tout le monde. Nous pouvons communiquer, nous ne sommes pas totalement impuissant.

L'optimisme du docteur était si contagieux que Joe y crut. Il restait cependant un point à régler.

- Très bien, gros malin, dit-elle, avec qui devons nous communiquer ?

- Ça c'est à vous de me le dire.


	15. Besoin d'aide?

Amy s'entretenait maintenant avec la femme qui l'avait accueillie à son arrivée sur l'île. Caché par les palmiers, une petite hutte les abritait d'un soleil brûlant. Elles étaient assises sur des bancs de fortunes fabriqués avec des troncs d'arbres et buvaient du lait de coco.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vous ait trouvées si facilement, commença Amy.

- Moi non plus, je suis tombée dans un piège idiot. Il faut admettre qu'il est encore plus brillant quand il est dérangé.

- Je croyais qu'il était déjà dérangé.

- Nous le sommes tous un peu, surtout pour le suivre.

- Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où nous sommes, River ?

Le docteur River Song pesa sa réponse.

- Je suis ici depuis quelques jours, j'ai pu étudier les étoiles. Nous sommes sur la Terre, mais très loin dans le passé, probablement 5000 dans votre passé.

- Donc 3000 ans avant l'ère chrétienne, sur une île déserte et à une époque sans technologie : nous n'avons pas beaucoup chance de sortir d'ici.

- Voyons, Amy, vous devriez au moins voir le bon côté des choses.

- Qui est ?

- Nous ne manquerons pas de bananes, dit-elle en désignant la forêt de bananiers qui s'étendaient derrière la hutte.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Le docteur et Joe avaient marché pendant deux heures pour atteindre le poste de police où travaillait l'inspecteur Forget. Josianne le connaissait depuis l'enfance, il avait habité près de chez ses parents. Elle le considérait comme un mentor et son choix de carrière n'était pas étranger à l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait. Il était intelligent, ouvert d'esprit et surtout, digne de confiance. S'ils devaient communiquer avec une personne, il était leur meilleure option.

Dès qu'il furent dans le poste de police, le docteur se mis en quête d'un miroir. Il en trouva un dans la salle de bain et dut se résoudre avec Joe à attendre que l'inspecteur doive y aller, répondant à un besoin naturel. Ce qui ne tarda pas, au bout d'une petite demi heure, par le miroir, ils virent l'inspecteur entrer dans la salle de bain. Après un moment, ils virent son reflet au-dessus de l'évier, le regard tourné vers le bas indiquant qu'il se lavait les mains.

- Allez-y, dit le docteur, il faut qu'il vous voie d'abord.

Joe s'approcha du miroir et se plaça devant le reflet de l'inspecteur, en espérant qu'il la regarderait. Ce dernier se lavait les mains avec soin, sans un regard pour la glace au-dessus de l'évier. Il referma les robinets et tendit ses mains vers le distributeur de serviettes en papier. Il s'immobilisa soudain, visiblement surpris. Il avança vers le miroir, fixant Joe droit dans les yeux.

- Joe !

- Parlez-lui, dit le docteur. Il ne vous entendra pas, mais il faut garder son attention. Dites quelques choses.

- Inspecteur, nous avons besoin de vous.

Il secoua la tête, indiquant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Le Gallifreyen en profita pour se placer au côté de Joe et se faire voir par l'inspecteur. Il sortit ensuite un crayon de feutre d'une de ses nombreuses poches et commença à écrire à l'envers sur le miroir.

Joe essaya de déchiffrer le message, mais comme elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lire à l'envers, cela lui prit beaucoup de temps. Elle conclut néanmoins que le docteur expliquait brièvement leur situation.

- Comment puis-je vous aider, répondit-il ?

Le docteur effaça son texte du revers de son veston et répondit : « Vous devez prononcer le mot de passe. »

- De quoi parlez-vous, demanda Joe après une lecture laborieuse ? Nous ne sommes pas Bloody Mary.

- Mon double nous a préparé ce piège. Je crois qu'il a programmé le Tardis et qu'il en sortait quand nous l'avons rencontré à Chicago. Ce monde est un monde d'illusion, rappelez-vous. Et il y a toujours un mot qui peut nous en sortir.

- Mais lequel ? Et comment pourrions-nous en sortir, alors que ce mot de passe ne faisait que réveiller Bloody Mary.

- Je suis un Seigneur du temps, dit simplement le docteur comme si ça répondait à tout.

- D'accord, soupira Joe. Si vous pouvez faire sortir l'enfant de sang, vous avez sûrement la capacité de nous en faire sortir. Mais, connaissez-vous le mot ?

- Non, admit le Seigneur du temps. Il faudra faire des essais.

Il se tourna vers le miroir.

« Essayez Gallifrey, 3 fois »

- Gallifrey, Gallifrey, Gallifrey.

- Ça ne marche pas, soupira le docteur.

« Essayez docteur, 3 fois. »

Le résultat ne fut pas meilleur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être, demanda Joe ?

- Quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur, mais auquel je ne serais pas porté à penser du premier coup.

- Faut-il le prononcer trois fois ?

- Non, il faut trois mots ou trois expressions. Cet univers d'illusion est régit par une règle de trois. Comme si la vibration de chaque mot créait un… Enfin, se reprit-il, ce n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit le même mot.

Joe réfléchissait.

- Il semblait déplorer la perte de plusieurs de vos amis. Peut-il avoir utiliser leur nom ?

- Ça c'est une excellente idée, s'étonna le docteur. Essayons tout de suite.

« Prononcez Rose 3 fois. »

Le résultat ne fut pas meilleur. Le docteur émit un grognement.

- Essayez trois noms différents, murmura Joe.

« Essayez Rose, Martha, Donna. »

L'inspecteur prononça distinctement les trois noms. Soudain, Joe se sentit différente, comme si elle entendait les bruits de fond du poste de police. Elle pouvait sentir aussi les odeurs. Elle sentait que Forget avait prononcé les bons mots. Le docteur lui prit la main.

- Êtes-vous prêtes, demanda-t-il ?

- Allez-y, répondit-elle, sortez-nous d'ici.


	16. Un petit paradis

Amy avait l'impression d'être prisonnière de son île depuis des années même si ça ne faisait que quelques jours. Chacune de ses journées se ressemblait étrangement. Elle se réveillait à l'aurore et allait se baigner dans la mer. Elle déjeunait avec des bananes et du lait de coco et partait ensuite en quête de nourriture pour elle et River. Ce n'était pas très long, il y avait toujours de crabes sur la plage et des poissons dans la rivière qui traversait l'île qu'elle pêchait au harpon. Il y avait aussi une source d'eau qu'elle utilisait pour refaire leur réserve d'eau potable. Parfois, elle grimpait aux arbres pour ramasser des œufs. Elle explorait ensuite l'île pour trouver d'autres sources de nourritures. Elle avait découvert une variété de céréales sauvages inconnues et se demandait si elle pourrait en faire du pain. Elle avait aussi trouvé des baies, mais elle ignorait si elles étaient comestibles. Elle avait également réussit à déterrer des tubercules et se demandait si elle pourrait à nouveau manger des pommes de terre en purée. Le goût amer de la racine l'en dissuada.

Quand elle avait terminé sa quête de nourriture, elle cuisinait ce qu'elle avait trouvé et allait rejoindre River sur le volcan de l'île avec le repas. Elle savait que toutes deux survivaient grâce au travail d'Amy, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver inutile quand elle voyait le docteur Song penchée sur son laboratoire improvisé.

River Song avait sur elle quelques menus objets dont un indispensable tournevis sonique, des piles et un objet d'une technologie inconnue d'Amy qui émettait régulièrement une longue série de bips. Elle s'était construit différents instruments avec du bambou, des pierres taillées, des noix de cocos et autres objets trouvés sur l'île. Amy savait que le travail de River était leur seule chance de quitter cet endroit et de contrecarrer les plans du Victorieux, mais elle ne comprenait pas en quoi ce fouillis disparate allait pouvoir leur servir.

- Ça m'a l'air délicieux, dit River en voyant la bouilli de crabe concoctée par la jeune rousse, arrosée de lait de coco et versés dans des bols de noix de coco.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, répondit Amy du tac au tac. C'est aussi mauvais qu'hier.

- Et qu'y a-t-il pour dessert ?

Amy lui répondit d'un sourire énigmatique et tendit une orange à son interlocutrice.

- J'ai trouvé un oranger sur la pointe nord de l'île.

- Au moins, ça nous changera des bananes.

- Avez-vous du nouveau, demanda Amy, en désignant les objets ?

- J'ai trouvé du minerais : du fer et peut-être du cuivre. Si j'arrive à en couler, je pourrai fabriquer les pièces manquantes.

Amy, remarqua alors que River avait allumé un feu près duquel attendait un tas de pierres.

- Si je peux vous aider…

- Vous m'êtes déjà d'une aide inestimable, s'exclama River. Maintenant que je n'ai plus à chercher de la nourriture, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour mes recherches. Ça avance plus vite.

- Mais elles consistent en quoi ? Arrêtez de me dire que vous voulez m'en faire la surprise, se choqua-t-elle soudain.

- En fait, je ne voulais pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoir, Amy. Je travaille avec des moyens exécrables. Les chances de réussites sont faibles.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me ménage, dit-elle agacée. Nous avons vu bien pire vous et moi.

- Très bien, abdiqua la mystérieuse femme. J'essaie de construire un émetteur transphasique, lequel pourrait me permettre de communiquer avec un voyageur du temps ou de l'espace. Même si je réussis à le construire, il est possible que personne ne capte notre message. Et si quelqu'un l'entend, rien ne l'oblige à nous porter secours.

- On est donc probablement coincé ici pour toujours, se désola Amy.

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Dans ce cas, réfléchit Amy, qu'attendez-vous pour faire fondre ce minerais ?

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Joe émergea du néant dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était étendue sur le plancher de la salle de bain et l'inspecteur était penché sur elle. Il était réel, pas un reflet. Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais elle se sentait très lasse.

- Ça va, Joe ?

- Oui, comment va le docteur ?

- Vous parler de l'homme qui était avec vous ? Il est toujours inconscient.

Joe tenta de se relever.

- Vous devriez rester étendu encore un moment.

- Je suis désolée, inspecteur, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps.

Elle se releva et sentit un léger étourdissement. Elle vit le docteur, étendu près de l'évier. Elle le toucha, il semblait froid. Elle tâta son pouls, son cœur battait, mais étrangement, il marquait quatre battements successifs à la place de deux. C'était plutôt inhabituel, mais Joe n'aurait pu dire si c'était normal ou pas.

- Prenez-le par les bras, je vais le prendre par les jambes, sortons-le d'ici.

Ils l'installèrent sur une chaise dans le bureau de l'inspecteur. Ce bureau se trouvait près de la salle de bain et par chance, personne ne les vit. Quand ils furent dans le bureau, l'inspecteur décrocha le téléphone.

- Je vais appeler une ambulance, pour votre ami, et après, vous m'expliquerez comment vous avez fait ce tour de passe-passe.

- Attendez, s'écria Joe !

- Quoi ?

Le docteur venait de bouger. Joe s'approcha.

- Son pouls est étrange, mais je crois qu'il dort simplement. Le passage a du l'épuiser. N'appelez pas l'ambulance.

L'inspecteur raccrocha le téléphone et fixa sa collègue de ses yeux scrutateurs. Joe ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nue quand il faisait ça.

- Et maintenant, expliquez-moi.

- Après que j'aie suivi le docteur tel que vous me l'avez ordonné…

- Je ne vous ai pas donné cet ordre.

Joe se sentit déstabilisé.

- Rappelez-vous, après que je l'aie libéré de Bloody Mary avec mon taser.

- Qui ?

- Le briseur de miroirs, ça ne vous dit rien ?

L'inspecteur secoua la tête. Joe comprit soudainement la conversation du docteur avec l'enfant de sang. Le Victorieux avait changé l'histoire en sauvant Mary Fisher. Sans ce meurtre, pas de Bloody Mary et sans Bloody Mary, pas d'histoire sur un mystérieux meurtrier briseur de miroir. Pour l'inspecteur, la scène n'avait jamais eut lieu. De plus, il n'avait sans doutes jamais rencontré le docteur, même si elle se souvenait de leur rencontre.

- Je ferais mieux de tout vous raconter depuis le début, mais je vous avertis, ce sera dur à avaler.

- Après vous avoir vu traverser le miroir, je suis prêt à avaler n'importe quoi, répondit Forget.


	17. La victoire du victorieux

Encore une fois, le victorieux avait gagné ! Il jubilait. Il avait retrouvé son Tardis. Le docteur, son double, était déphasé, donc limité dans ses mouvements. Il avait mis sa compagne au frais et irait la cherche le moment venu. Quant à cette mystérieuse River Song, son exil n'était que temporaire, il devrait lui trouver une autre prison. Mais pour l'instant, il profitait de sa victoire. Avec le Tardis, il pourrait tout recommencer. Réessayer là où il avait échoué dans son monde d'origine. Il rétablirait la gloire ancienne des seigneurs du temps et sauverait ses amis disparus, ceux qu'il avait perdus par sa propre faute.

Mais, même maintenant libéré des règles qu'il s'était imposées, il savait qu'il devait agir avec prudence. Son échec dans son monde parallèle ne lui avait que trop rappelé à quel point le temps n'est pas un jouet. Voilà pourquoi, il avait implanté les restes du cerveau d'Adric dans le corps d'un androïde plutôt que d'essayer de le rescaper avant le crash ou même d'empêcher le crash. (Référence fanfic « Hors du temps »).

Il examina la console. Par où devrait-il commencer ? Retourner à Canary Wharf pour empêcher Rose de partir dans un monde parallèle ? Il avait toujours le manipulateur de vortex, il pourrait prendre la place de Pete Taylor et se matérialiser juste au moment où elle tomberait dans le void.

Il pourrait aussi empêcher Donna de retourner dans le Tardis, de toucher sa main coupée et fusionner avec lui. Il se cacherait dans le Tardis et en sortirait au bon moment, reproduisant les gestes de Donna. Elle conserverait sa mémoire. Cette bonne vielle Donna !

Il pourrait aller sauver cette chère Harriet Jones des Daleks. Il l'enverrait l'an 15000 où elle pourrait se présenter pour être présidente de la Confédération Terrienne.

Il pourrait aller libérer la famille de Martha, alors qu'ils étaient prisonniers du Maître. Ils oublieraient l'année de misère que ce dernier leur avait fait vivre et Martha lui reviendrait.

Il avait milles plans en tête pour changer son passé, réparer ses erreurs et recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. Plein de nouvelles possibilités s'offraient à lui depuis qu'il s'était affranchit de cette pseudo moralité de Seigneur du temps. Mais avant de mettre son plan en branle, il y avait un endroit où il devait arrêter.

Le Tardis se matérialisa dans une ruelle, près de la rue enneigée qu'il reconnaissait entre toute. (Référence The Waters of Mars) C'était là qu'il avait connu une renaissance, c'était là, dans son univers, que le docteur était mort et que le Victorieux était né.

Il était curieux : il voulait savoir comment ça s'était passé pour son double de cet univers. Apparemment, un choix, une décision différente avant créé un monde alternatif. Pour qu'un tel miracle se produise, il fallait que le choix soit si important qu'il ne puisse pas exister sans la possibilité alternative.

Il quitta le Tardis, mais resta caché dans la ruelle pour épier l'autre qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il fit volte face pour se retrouver face au docteur. Pas son double de retour de Mars, mais le onzième docteur, celui qu'il avait déphasé avec une policière en 2015. Il était accompagné d'Amy qui aurait du se retrouver sur une île perdue avec la mystérieuse River Song.

Derrière une poubelle, près du Tardis, River surgit justement accompagnée de la policière. Elles l'empoignèrent et le firent entrer de force dans le Tardis. Le docteur et Amy fermèrent la marche.


	18. Le bon samaritain

La console du Tardis s'activait et le docteur tirait quelques leviers avec River pendant que Amy et Joe observait leur prisonnier. Elles l'avaient dépouillé de son imperméable et avaient prit soin de lui faire les poches pour en sortir une collection impressionnante d'objets disparates. Il était maintenant assis par terre et menotté à une colonne.

- Où m'emmenez-vous, demanda-t-il?

Amy désigna le docteur d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas ce gars, dit-elle avec ironie en désignant le docteur. Ou bien il est plein de secrets, ou bien il veut faire la surprise. Ça ne vous rappelle vraiment personne ?

- Ça va, j'ai compris. J'imagine que quelqu'un a pu prononcer les mots qui vous ont libérer du miroir, madame l'agent, mais vous, Amy, pourriez-vous me dire comment vous avez fait pour vous libérer de votre île déserte ?

Amy lui lança un petit sourire énigmatique.

- Ho ! Ça ? Ça n'a pas été facile.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que River avait terminé et activé son émetteur. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis. Comme, il fallait quelqu'un près de l'émetteur en tout temps pour s'assurer de son fonctionne ininterrompu et que l'émetteur devait rester en hauteur pour que le signal puisse traverser l'atmosphère, elles avaient abandonné leur hutte et construit un abris de fortune près de l'émetteur. Elles se relayaient maintenant tour à tour pour aller chercher de la nourriture.

C'était le tour de River. Alors, Amy restait seule. Du haut du volcan, la mer d'un bleu indigo encerclait l'île qui lui semblait alors minuscule sous un ciel sans nuage. Amy se disait que c'était à la fois l'endroit le plus beau et le plus ennuyeux au monde. Le docteur lui manquait plus que jamais.

Elle se tourna vers l'émetteur, un amalgame d'objets à la fois rupestres et futuristes qui s'étalait sur une pierre plate protégée de la pluie et du soleil par un parasol de feuilles de bananier. Cet objet peu banal s'entêtait néanmoins à rester muet. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour changer leur vie, c'était d'émettre une série de bip. C'est tout ! Cependant, rien ne se produisait jamais.

- Bip !

Amy n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était le docteur et quel projet le Victorieux avait-il pour eux.

- Bip !

Mais que faisait River ? Il y avait plusieurs heures qu'elle était partie maintenant.

- Bip ! Bip !

- Silence, lança-t-elle à l'émetteur alors qu'il l'interrompait dans ses pensées !

- Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

Amy sortit alors de sa torpeur et lança un grand cri de joie. Puis, prenant une branche enflammée dans le foyer, elle la jeta sur un énorme bûcher fabriqué dans le but d'avertir sa compagne d'infortune que l'émetteur recevait un signal.

Elle revient à l'émetteur et l'assura que tout était bien branché, comme River le lui avait enseigné. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une perte de puissance.

River arriva essoufflée quelques minutes plus tard. Elle vérifiait à nouveau les branchements quand un homme de belle apparence aux cheveux noirs et à la mâchoire carrée se matérialisa devant elles. Il était vêtu comme un militaire et portait un bracelet semblable à celui du victorieux.

- Hé bien ! Mesdames, dit-il avec un clignement d'œil. Ou bien c'est votre jour de chance ou bien c'est mon jour de chance.

- Ça dépend, répondit River en souriant, est-ce à vous ce manipulateur de vortex que je vois à votre poignet ?

- Ça vient avec le superbe corps auquel il est attaché.

Il regarda le paysage et lança un sifflement admiratif.

- C'est joli chez vous.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire visiter, dit River en s'approchant du bellâtre.

Sans prévenir, elle l'attrapa par le collet et lui plaqua un baisé sur les lèvres. Il se figea soudain. Quand elle recula, il avait un sourire béa sur les lèvres. Elle lui enleva son bracelet et le mit à son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, demanda Amy.

- J'ai toujours cet effet quand j'embrasse un homme, mais avec un peu de rouge à lèvre euphorisant l'effet est garanti.

- Vous l'avez drogué ? Il semblait sympathique pourtant.

- Il faut toujours se méfier des beaux parleurs, Amy. Et maintenant, à nous le manipulateur de vortex. Prenez-moi la main. Nous devons retrouver le docteur. Premier arrêt Chicago 1914 et s'il n'y est pas, Montréal 2015. Prête ?

- Plus que jamais.


	19. Actes manqués

- Vous avez abandonné le capitaine Jack sur une île déserte, s'exclama le Victorieux !

- Vous le connaissez, s'étonna Amy ! Un ami de l'époque du Victorieux ou du docteur, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à le demander au docteur, répondit-il sèchement.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Jack n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Il avait seulement voulu prendre en stop deux femmes en détresse. Elles lui avaient volé son manipulateur de vortex et il était maintenant coincé sur une île déserte. Il regarda l'océan. Il pourrait le traverser à la nage. Bien sur, il finirait par mourir noyé ou d'épuisement, mais l'instant d'après, il se réveillerait en vie et continuerait à nager jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la terre ferme. Cependant, mourir était désagréable et très douloureux. Il n'en avait pas très envie de le faire à répétition pendant des semaines. Il n'avait cependant pas d'autres options.

Il entendit alors un bruit qu'il connaissait trop bien : celui du Tardis qui s'apprête à se matérialiser. Il devait rêver. Il jubilait ! Comment le docteur aurait-il pu le retrouver dans un coin aussi perdu ? Il regarda à gauche à droite, mais il ne voyait pas la cabine.

- Hého, entendit-il alors !

Il leva les yeux, le Tardis flottait à dix mètres de hauteur, la porte était ouverte et une des femmes qui lui avait volé son bracelet se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- Nous sommes venus vous rendre ceci et sans rancunes, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle lui lança son manipulateur de vortex et le Tardis disparu. Jack soupira.

- Je me suis encore fait avoir, marmonna-t-il déçu, avant de remettre le bracelet à son bras.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Amy retourna surveiller le Victorieux avec Joe. Le docteur et River semblait se disputer sur la façon d'utiliser un système de contrôle de vol du Tardis.

- Comme nous avons encore du temps devant nous, commença le Victorieux, il y a une autre chose que j'aimerais savoir. Comment m'avez vous retrouvé ?

Cette fois, ce fut Joe qui sourit.

- Vous êtes difficile à pister, dit-elle, mais ça aide d'avoir quelqu'un qui sait comment vous pensez.

- Qui croit savoir, corrigea le victorieux.

- Nous vous avons retrouvé pourtant.

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment.

- Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas si éloigné de vous que vous ne le croyez. Il a aussi l'esprit tordu, vous savez.

- Pas autant que moi.

- Pour trouver quelqu'un qui désobéit systématiquement aux règles, il faut parfois désobéir à certaines règles. Dans la police, par exemple, pour infiltrer des groupes criminalisés, les agents vont commettre quelques délits.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Grâce au manipulateur de Vortex du capitaine Jack, nous vous avons retracé à partir d'actes que vous n'avez pas encore commis et nous avons voyagé à rebours. Nous avons remis les parents de Martha au Maître, nous avons permis aux Daleks de trouver d'Harriet Jones à nouveau et nous avons ramené Donna dans le Tardis alors que les Daleck s'apprêtaient à le détruire. Nous avons laissé Pete Taylor ramener sa fille dans son univers parallèle. Chaque geste nous a rapprochés de vous. Nous avons fini par apprendre que votre première destination après avoir abandonné Amy sur l'île déserte était la rue où le docteur a faillit devenir le Victorieux et nous vous avons attendu.

Le Victorieux haussa le ton pour que le docteur l'entende.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a croisé sa propre ligne du temps.

Ce dernier lâcha un levier et se retourna vers son double.

- Ta ligne du temps ! Pas la mienne. À partir du moment où ton univers parallèle a été crée, notre ligne du temps s'est dédoublée. Nous ne sommes plus la même personne. Je peux donc croiser ta ligne du temps sans risques majeur pour le continuum espace-temps.

- C'est vrai, admit le Victorieux, mais c'est quand même risqué.

- Ne vois-tu donc pas, s'étonna le docteur ! Sur Mars, pendant quelques minutes de ma vie, j'ai été toi. Je sais exactement comment tu fonctionnes. Mais toi, tu crois me connaître alors qu'avoir été toi m'a changé. Et c'est là ta première erreur.

- Quelle est ma seconde erreur ?

- Tu te connais mal. L'ancien toi, le docteur, est toujours là en toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire un truc aussi idiot ?

- Vous savez ce qu'est un acte manqué, demanda River ?

- C'est de la psychologie humaine. Quand une personne commet une erreur qui est en fait la réalisation d'un désir inconscient. Les Seigneurs du temps ne commettent pas de genre d'erreur.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ici, demanda River ?

- Je n'aurais pas pu quitter l'île et retrouver le docteur sans le docteur Song, ajouta Amy. Vous me l'avez fournie.

- River a été très bonne pour te pister, ajouta le docteur.

- Et je n'avais rien à voir dans tout ça, ajouta River. Vous êtes venu spécialement me chercher pour m'envoyer sur l'île.

- Vous représentiez une menace pour mes plans.

- Autant que le capitaine Jack, le maître ou les Judons, répliqua le docteur. Aucun d'eux n'étaient sur l'île avec elles.

De plus, pourquoi m'avoir déphasé alors que le mot de passe pour en sortir était si facile à trouver ?

- C'est ridicule !


	20. Prison dorée

Il s'installa un silence gênant, puis le docteur changea radicalement de sujet.

- Nous t'avons appris ce que tu voulais savoir, c'est à ton tour. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton univers alternatif ? Comment as-tu aboutit ici ?

- Je n'ai pas détruit mon univers, mais les changements que j'y ai apporté m'ont fait comprendre que je n'avais plus ma place dans ce monde. Alors, je suis venu ici.

- Quel genre de changements ?

- Tu sais, le genre de truc habituel. J'ai joué avec les points fixes temporels pour voir qu'est-ce que ça donnerait dans le futur. Un petit changement ici et un autre là et de fil en aiguille, j'ai dérapé et j'ai essayé de réparer mes erreurs, ce qui a amené d'autres erreurs…

- Et ?

- Il y a des centaines d'espèces qui ont disparus de l'histoire. Elles ont été remplacées par d'autres, mais ce n'était plus l'univers que j'ai connu.

Le docteur laissa passer un long moment de silence lourd de signification.

- Et ton Tardis ?

- Pour changer d'univers, je l'ai lancé dans un trou noir plutôt expansif. J'ai passé sans trop de dégâts, mais le Tardis était irréparable. Il a maintenant l'air d'une véritable cabine de police remplie de pièces détachées.

Une secousse les surprit. Le docteur se précipita alors sur la console et pompa un levier. La secousse cessa brusquement.

- Nous voilà arrivé.

- Où que tu puisses m'emprisonner, je trouverai un moyen de m'en sortir, railla le victorieux.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit catégoriquement le docteur.

- Tu le sais bien, toi et moi, nous sommes pleins de ressources, argumenta le Victorieux.

- Cette prison est parfaite pour toi, Victorieux. Tu l'as toi-même façonné en utilisant un intermédiaire, et tu y seras en bonne compagnie, un autre de tes actes manqués, je présume.

Le Victorieux écarquilla soudain les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

- Non !

- Je suis désolé, lui dit sincèrement le docteur.

Puis, il se tourna vers Joe et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle enleva au Victorieux ses menottes et le groupe encadrèrent le double du docteur vers la sortie.

Ils ouvrirent la porte devant une scène idyllique : une nature sauvage, un château moyenâgeux, sous deux lunes rouges. Un timide soleil bleu se levait.

- Bienvenue dans la bulle hors du temps qui encercle la ville-planète de Métropolis (Réf. Fanfic Hors du temps) : ton nouveau chez toi. Comme tu le sais, on entre ici par un paradoxe.

- Et avec toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites dans mon monde et dans le vôtre, je dois être en être devenu un beau spécimen, soupira le Victorieux.

Dépité, il fit quelques pas vers le château. Il entendit le Tardis décoller, mais ne se retourna pas. C'était inutile. Après quelques minutes, il vit deux personnes sortir de la forêt et accourir vers lui. Il les reconnut immédiatement.

- Adric ! Astrid !

- Docteur, s'étonna Astrid ! C'est bien vous ?

Le Gallifrérien réfléchit un moment. Il avait été vaincu, par lui-même certes, mais tout de même vaincu. Son nouveau nom ne lui allait plus vraiment bien. Le sentiment de toute puissance qui l'avait accompagné depuis Mars s'était évaporée. Il ne lui restait que cette grande tristesse qu'il connaissait trop bien.

- Ça va, docteur, demanda Adric ?

- Oui, répondit enfin l'ancien victorieux à la question d'Astrid. C'est bien moi. Je suis le docteur.


	21. Épilogue

Le docteur ramassa le manipulateur de Vortex qu'il avait confisqué au Victorieux. C'était bien celui de Jack. Il brancha l'objet sur la console du Tardis et explora sa banque de données.

- Que faites-vous, demanda Amy.

- Il tente de trouver la signature quantique qui lui donnera le lieu et le moment où cet objet est tombé entre les mains du Victorieux, expliqua River Song.

- Je crois que Jack sera contant de récupérer son joujou, ajouta le docteur.

- Jack ! Ce beau parleur que nous avons rencontré sur l'île ! Nous venons de le lui remettre, ça ne peut pas être le sien.

- Le temps n'est pas linéaire. Jack s'est fait voler sont manipulateur deux fois et pas au même moment. Vous lui avez restitué celui que vous lui avez volé et… si je me fie au données, il se l'est fait volé par le Victorieux pas très longtemps après. Il faudra donc le lui restituer… Ha! Ça y est, j'ai les coordonnéesv!

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

De retour dans son bistrot préféré, Jack ruminait. Alonzo l'avait quitté et son voyage imprévu sur une île paradisiaque n'avait pas amélioré son moral. Après avoir voyagé au côté du docteur, dirigé Torshwood pendant plus d'un siècle et combattu des menaces extra-terrestres terrifiantes, il s'était fait stupidement dépouiller. Désormais, il serait plus alerte.

Il termina son verre, paya et quitta le bar. Il fit quelques pas hors de la rue quand il remarqua dans la pénombre un objet familier. Il fit quelques pas vers la boîte bleue qui semblait l'attendre au bout d'une ruelle. Il ne croyait pas sa chance : il croisait à nouveau les pas du docteur.

Il se mit à courir vers le Tardis et fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir la clé qu'il conservait toujours sur lui. Quand il fut près du Tardis, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas, il y avait des traces de brûlures sur le côté. Pourtant, le Tardis était généralement protégé d'un champ de force et pouvait se régénérer quand il était endommagé.

Inquiet, il glissa la clé dans la serrure, tourna et ouvrit la porte : un amoncellement de ferraille lui tomba dessus. Il mourut étouffé sous le poids.

Puis, il se réveilla brusquement, la ferraille avait été déplacée sur le côté et son manipulateur de vortex avait à nouveau disparu. Il se releva avec difficulté et examina la cabine ouverte qui était aussi grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieure. Ce ne pouvait pas être le Tardis. On l'avait piégé.

Dépité, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait un bon remontant et retourna vers le bar. Il s'assit au comptoir. Le bar était presque vide à cette heure là. Avant qu'il n'ait commandé quoi que ce soit, le barman arriva avec un verre rhum vardosien.

- Je n'ai pas…

- C'est offert par la dame, là bas.

Il désigna une tignasse blonde frisée qui lui tournait le dos. Jack prit le verre et s'approcha. Elle se pivota sur sa chaise, il reconnut la femme qui l'avait ensorcelée d'un baisé sur l'île déserte.

- Bonjour, capitaine, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Il faudrait que vous arrêtiez de vous faire voler vos affaires, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à vous restituer votre bien…

Elle lui tendit son bracelet. Il s'en empara, étonné.

- Le docteur, demanda-t-il ?

- Il est parti, il devait déposer quelqu'un. Mais, j'ai décidé de rester ici et de visiter le coin.

Jack s'assit à sa table en souriant.

- Si vous avez besoin d'un guide.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Le parc Lafontaine était toujours aussi magnifique, même quand il n'était pas décoré d'une petite boîte bleue, laquelle semblait avoir adopté ce coin de verdure montréalais. Près du lac, le docteur, Amy et Joe se relaxaient. Ils lançaient des miettes de pains aux canards qui se précipitaient pour s'en régaler.

Joe remarqua alors une silhouette qui se dirigeait droit vers eux : l'inspecteur, celui-là même qui les avait reconduit aux Tardis après les avoir libérés du monde déphaser du miroir.

- Alors, demanda ce dernier, tout a été pour le mieux ?

- Ouaip, s'exclama Amy !

- Le coupable est à l'ombre, ajouta Joe.

- Et votre protégée s'est très bien débrouillée, conclut le docteur.

- Elle est talentueuse, admit l'inspecteur.

Joe se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et ne remarqua pas tout de suite le sourire du docteur s'évanouir alors qu'il fixait l'inspecteur.

- Alors que fait-elle à la circulation ?

- Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience…

- Elle a un don d'observation extrêmement rare chez les humains et je sais de quoi je parle. Elle voit au-delà des apparences. Elle voit la vérité même quand elle est bien cachée. Vous gaspillez son talent.

L'inspecteur commençait à sembler mal à l'aise.

- Merci docteur, commença Joe, mais...

- Ne vous en mêlez pas, coupa le Galliférien !

- Désolée.

- Voyez-vous, il y a l'ancienneté à prendre en compte. On ne peut pas juste la faire passer devant ses collègues.

- Un mot de recommandation de ma part et je la fais entrer dans une organisation internationale secrète par la grande porte et vous perdriez ce talent brut. On se comprend.

- On se comprend, abdiqua l'inspecteur. Vous êtes dur en affaire.

Le visage du seigneur du temps fut à nouveau illuminé d'un sourire.

- D'un autre côté, Joe, vous pourriez venir avec nous, explorez l'univers et combattre de sombres menaces.

- Après que vous m'ayez obtenir la promotion de mes rêves ! Vous avez le don de rendre un choix difficile, docteur.

- Un choix difficile, c'est ce qu'il faut pour faire un bon choix.

Joe cru comprendre qu'il faisait référence au choix qui avait mené à la création du victorieux. Elle comprit que si elle l'accompagnait, elle devait être présente et dédiée à ses aventures. Mais, c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire. Elle avait simplement trop d'ambition.

- J'aimerais bien vous accompagner, comme ça, de temps en temps, dit-elle, mais de façon plus permanente, je préfère mon métier.

Le docteur parut déçu pendant quelques secondes.

- Dommage pour vous, cette occasion ne se reproduira pas.

- On ne sait jamais, souffla Josianne.

- Après tout pourquoi pas, sourit le docteur. Le Tardis cadre si bien dans ce parc que c'est dommage de devoir y aller. Au revoir Joe ! Au revoir inspecteur !

- Déjà, protesta Amy !

Tout en se discutant, le docteur se dirigeait vers le Tardis.

- Allez, Pond, la naissance d'une étoile est prévue dans la nébuleuse d'Yhiho, il ne faudrait pas être en retard.

- Comment pourrait-on être en retard avec une machine à voyager dans le temps, s'écria jeune rousse en le poursuivant ?

Ils entrèrent dans le Tardis en se querellant, puis la machine s'évapora lentement dans l'air.

- Avons-nous rêver tout ça, demanda Joe à l'inspecteur ?

- C'est vous quoi voyez la vérité, Joe, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je crois qu'on va le revoir.


End file.
